It has been well known that vitamin A is effective for prevention or treatment of keratodermatitis and, prevention of and recovery from dermal aging.
Vitamin A, however, is structurally very unstable and can readily cause isomerization, decomposition, polymerization, etc., with light, air, heat, metal ion, etc. Thus, it has been difficult to stably formulate vitamin A into an external skin treatment composition.